


Wrong Number

by bangster_12



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Breakup, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangster_12/pseuds/bangster_12
Summary: Can a wrong number make everything right?





	Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a ChanBaek fluff! :)

Despite the jacket, Chanyeol can still feel the cold biting into his skin. It was raining hard and he had been contemplating on cancelling but he figured this might be his last chance to be in his sister’s good graces. 

He had ran away when his parents disapproved his plan to join a band. His sister was the only one who tolerated him. And even she was losing patience on him, always missing out on several dinners she had invited him to.

His phone was vibrating incessantly in his pocket and he cursed out loud. He already informed his sister that he was on his way but knowing her, she’s probably checking on him.

Spotting a nearby empty waiting shed, Chanyeol stopped, unmounted his bike and proceeded to the shed. He took off his helmet and pulled his phone out from his pocket.

“I told you I’m on my way,” he immediately answered.

_“Are you really? I’ve been calling and calling but you aren’t picking up!”_

Chanyeol was surprised. It was not his sister on the other side of the line. It was a man and despite the noise of the rain, he can tell that the other man has been crying.

“I’m sorry I thought –”

_“How long are you going to let me wait? Why did you do this to me? Why are you doing this to me? Am I not enough? Why?”_

There were broken, heart aching sobs on the other side of the line. Chanyeol can’t put a word in since the man on the line was sobbing loudly on the phone.

_“I gave you my everything. I gave you my heart and you chose to break it. What did I do? What didn’t I do? Why won’t you give me a chance? Why won’t you talk to me? Why won’t you tell me anything? Why didn’t you tell me you were already unhappy? Why did you have to cheat on me? And why does it have to be my best friend?”_

Chanyeol can only listen. He knew he should’ve just ended the call or at least inform the other person on the line that he was talking to a different person. But he just can’t. He despised cheating, he had been cheated on and he knew the feeling. He wanted the guy on the phone to let it all out until Chanyeol can get a word in. 

_“I love you so much. I know I should stop but I don’t think I can…please. See me one last time. Tell it to my face. Give me the closure I deserve. You just can’t leave me like this. You can’t break up with me through a fucking piece of paper. You coward…please. I’ll wait for you here. I’ll wait for you. Please…”_

When the other line was just a silent sobbing, Chanyeol felt like it was time to talk.

“Hey…uhm…I’m sorry but you dialed the wrong number.”

Even if Chanyeol doesn’t know who this guy is and he can’t see him, Chanyeol can picture the confusion on the other person’s face. The other person mentioned a name. A guy’s name.

“I’m sorry, no. I’m not him. You dialed the wrong number.”

_“Oh my god!”_

Then the line went dead. Chanyeol looked at his phone. He still wanted to talk or maybe comfort the other guy. He tried to call the number but he can’t seem to get through. Chanyeol sighed and ran a hand through his hair. The rain had started to let up. He walked towards his bike when his phone rang again. He immediately answered it.

“Hello?”

_“Where the hell are you?”_

“Noona.”

_“Don’t noona me. You better be on your way, Chanyeol.”_

“I am. I just stopped by a shed because of the rain,” Chanyeol said.

_“Are you coming here on your motorbike? Didn’t I give you a fare for a taxi?”_

“I know. But I used it for my bike’s gas.”

_“Jesus, Chanyeol. Get a job or something. Or better yet, come back home. I know mom and dad will be ecstatic.”_

Chanyeol knew his parents will be happy if he returns but he won’t be. He doesn’t want to give up his dreams. And he wanted to tell his sister that he already has a job. But he won’t. He can’t break his sister’s and parents’ hearts any further. They’ll be heartbroken to know that the only Park son is serving coffees now. Chanyeol sighed loudly into the phone. He doesn’t want to have this discussion with his sister. At least not tonight. His mind was already occupied.

“Can we not do this right now, please?,” Chanyeol said. He heard his sister sigh.

_“Please come here. I’m excited for you guys to meet.”_

A smiled formed on Chanyeol’s face. His sister was engaged and this would be the first time he’ll meet his sister’s fiancé.

“Are you asking for my approval?”

_“Shut up.”_

His sister was laughing and Chanyeol choked back a sob. He missed this. He missed hearing his sister laugh.

After reassuring her that he’ll be on his way, Chanyeol ended the call. He stared for a few seconds on his phone, as if willing it to ring again and seeing that unfamiliar number. But a minute or two has passed, it didn’t ring. Chanyeol was disappointed. He doesn’t know why. He didn’t know the guy but why was he so affected?

He was already on his way inside the restaurant when his phone vibrated again and his heart leapt at the number. He stepped back out, earning a dirty look from the doorman, and answered the call.

“Hello?”

_“Is this you?”_

“Uhm…still the wrong number.”

_“Fuck…I’m so sorry. I didn’t…I’m so sorry. I thought I had his number memorized and I...my phone died and then it rained hard. I was stranded and there’s this phone box and…I’m really sorry. I’m sorry for ruining your night.”_

“You didn’t,” Chanyeol immediately said. “What’s your name?”

_“B-Baekhyun.”_

“Well, Baekhyun. You didn’t ruin my night. But don’t you have somewhere else to go? A family you can go to? Another friend you can talk to?”

_“No…I’m alone in the city to study. And I shared the apartment with my best friend and I…”_

Chanyeol heard it. Baekhyun was choking back a sob on the other side of the line.

_“I’m really sorry. I’m so sorry.”_

Then line went dead before Chanyeol can say anything else. He heaved a frustrated sigh, ran a hand on his hair again and waited. Waited for the phone to ring again. But it didn’t.

Dinner was nice and Chanyeol loved his sister’s fiancé. It was pretty obvious how smitten and so in love the guy was with his sister. And his sister looked so happy. Her eyes were really shining. And how he missed it too. Those shining eyes died when their parents forced her in a career she hated but something good came out of it anyway. That’s how she met her fiancé.

“You’ve been staring at your phone for a quite a while now,” his sister reached out and snatched the phone from his hands.

“Hey, give it back!”

“Huh? Hey, isn’t this number one of those…telephone boxes?,” his sister showed the phone to his fiancé.

“Yes. It is. Those are really rare now,” the fiancé replied.

“Huh,” his sister threw his phone back to him and Chanyeol clumsily caught it. “Trouble in paradise?,” his sister asked.

“Yes. But not mine,” Chanyeol gritted. Then he turned to the guy. “You said about rare telephone boxes?”

“Uh, yes. You know every one prefers cellphones now but those things were really big before. But based on the number…I think it’s within just the city.”

“Really?,” Chanyeol stared at the number.

“Yeah. And I think there are just…four telephone boxes functioning now?”

Chanyeol pushed a tissue to him. “Can you write that down?”

“Uh…sure,” the guy looked at his fiancée and then back to Chanyeol. Then he started jotting it down.

“What are you doing?,” his sister asked.

“Thanks,” Chanyeol stood up and pocketed his phone and the tissue. He walked over to his sister and placed a kiss on her cheek. “Dinner was lovely and I am happy that you are happy. I’ll call you tomorrow.” Then he clapped the fiancé on his shoulder. “I could threaten to hurt you if you ever hurt my sister but both of us know that she has more balls than both of us combined. Just…thank you for making her happy.”

Chanyeol left despite his sister’s protest. He knew he’ll get scolded but Chanyeol knew he has to do this. He has to see that Baekhyun guy.

He was already on the third telephone box but still no Baekhyun. And all of those three were located in populated areas. And based on the calls Baekhyun made, it was a rather quiet place. That or Baekhyun already went home.

“One last,” Chanyeol muttered as he started his bike and drove to the last place.

Chanyeol saw him, even from a far. He has no idea what Baekhyun looked like but he knew that the lone guy in the shed, beside a telephone box, he knew in his gut that it was Baekhyun.

Baekhyun was hunched over, face in his hands, elbows on his thighs, his shoulders were shaking.

Crying. Baekhyun was crying again.

And it raked Chanyeol’s heart.

He parked far away, so as to not startle Baekhyun of his big-ass bike. He walked towards him and then stopped. He doesn’t know what or how to introduce himself. _Hi, I’m the guy with the wrong number?_

Chanyeol gasped when he saw Baekhyun looked up and met his eyes. He never saw someone who looked so beautiful, like an angel.

Baekhyun stood up, attempting to say anything. But he seemed like his body is not following whatever his brain was shouting.

The tall guy slowly walked towards him and Baekhyun’s heart started hammering in his chest. He knew. He knew that this was the guy with the wrong number.

“Baekhyun?”

“Y-yeah?” 

Then the other guy broke out into a wide grin, showing his perfect teeth, his cheeks lifting, powdered with pink color. 

Chanyeol rubbed the back of his neck, now suddenly feeling shy. “Uh…I’m him. The wrong number guy. Chanyeol. I’m Chanyeol.”

“C-Chanyeol. I’m Baekhyun,” Baekhyun spoke.

“I knew that already,” Chanyeol said. 

And then they just laughed, the awkward tension dissolving.

A stomach growling replaced it.

“Hungry?,” Chanyeol asked. “I guess you haven’t have dinner yet,” Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun shook his head. “Come on, I know this great coffee place nearby. They absolutely serve the best food,” Chanyeol said.

“Don’t tell me it’s Universe Café?,” Baekhyun asked.

“Yes, why? You know the place?”

“I work there.”

“Really? Me too! How come we never met?”

“I worked the dead shift,” Baekhyun said.

“Ah, that’s why,” Chanyeol said. “Looks like we have so much more in common.”

“What?”

Chanyeol shook his head. “I said looks like we have so much more to talk about?”

Baekhyun smiled, for the first time that day.

Who knew? 

Who knew that a wrong number can turn everything perfectly right? ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
